Bear Hug
A is a grappling clinch hold and stand-up grappling position. Overview The user's arms are wrapped around the opponent, with the opponent's arms sometimes pinned to the their body. The user's hands are locked around the opponent, who is held tightly to the user's chest. Although intended to be a torture hold, it can also be used as a restraining technique to pin an opponent long enough for their allies to attack. Usage Zarbon applies a Bear Hug from behind when performing his Monster Crush attack.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 53, "Zarbon's Surprise" Frieza uses a Bear Hug on Super Saiyan Goku near the end of their battle on Namek. The Saiyan, however, counters by repeatedly smashing his elbow into Frieza's ribs, eventually dislodging him.Dragon Ball Z episode 103, "Pathos of Frieza" thumb|left|Cell strongly holding Piccolo Cell uses the attack against Piccolo during their fight in Ginger Town, in order to restrain him while he begins absorbing his energy. Later, during the Cell Games, Cell uses a Bear Hug against Gohan in order to make him release his hidden power. However, as the technique does not work, Cell breaks the hold and decides to create Cell Juniors.Dragon Ball Z episode 183, "Android Explosion" Also in the Cell Games, Android 16 utilizes a Bear Hug on Cell when he attempts to sacrifice himself by activating his self-destruct function. Super Buu uses the technique on Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks.Dragon Ball Z episode 261, "Gotenks is Awesome!" thumb|Tupper bear hugs Goku In Dragon Ball Super, Shisami attempts to crush Gohan in a bear hug, however it proved ineffective. Top's Justice Rear Naked Choke is also in the same manner with bear hugging, and is powerful enough to disarm Goku's Super Saiyan form and caused the latter to nearly faint. In the Tournament of Power, Nink uses a Bear Hug on Goku and intended to sacrifice himself to eliminate Goku. However, Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and managed to break out of Nink's grip at the last moment. Nink ended up falling off the arena by himself and became the first of his team to be eliminated. Tupper used a bear hug on Goku and took on his Petrified form to make things difficult for him and left him vulnerable to Zoire's Justice Spin. When Tupper kept getting heavier, and just when Goku seemed finished, he was blasted in the back by Android 18, forcing him to let go. Film Appearances Dore uses a Bear Hug against Goku after he and his comrades ambush Goku on Earth. While Dore traps Goku in a Bear Hug, Neiz attempts to kick Goku, but Goku manages to avoid his kick, resulting in Neiz kicking Dore by mistake.Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, 1991 One of the Cyclopian Guards uses the hold against Krillin during their confrontation on New Namek.Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, 1992 Bojack uses the technique against Gohan too, as his way of repaying Goku for freeing him (referring to Goku's sacrifice during the Cell Games). He breaks the hold when Goku punches him after returning from the Other World to Earth for a brief instant.Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, 1993 thumb|Broly crushes Gohan in a powerful Bear Hug Broly uses a powerful Bear Hug, called Bone Crusher in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, to crush Gohan during their battle on Earth. However, Gohan ultimately breaks free after Broly ended up distracted with knocking away a crystal thrown at him by Videl.Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, 1994 During his training with Whis in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Vegeta attempts to trap Whis is in bear hug, however Whis easily slips the hold. Video Game Appearances [[file:SW262.jpg|thumb|left|Semi-Perfect Cell uses the Bear Hug in Supersonic Warriors 2]] The Bear Hug is Semi-Perfect & Perfect Cell's grapple throw in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Cell also uses it in Dragon Ball FighterZ as part of his standard combo. Gallery ZarbonMonsterCrushEp53.png|Zarbon holds Vegeta in a Bear Hug when performing his Monster Crush pile-driver Goku V Doore.jpg‎|Dore catches Goku CyclopianBearHug.png|A Cyclopian Guard traps Krillin with a Bear Hug Gohan vs a robet3.png|A God Guardon hugging Gohan 0hump n.jpg|Super Buu tightening Gotenks in his arms Cell restrains Android 18.jpg|Imperfect Cell restrains Android 18 in a Bear Hug in Xenoverse 2 References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques